Turn the Beat
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Bumpers baby sister is making her way to Barden University and she is just as gifted with her vocal cords as her brother, and with his leaving the group, and a couple graduating, that leaves a couple openings that she is more than ready to help fill. She was going to join the Treble Makers!


**Turn the Beat**

**Summary: Bumpers baby sister is making her way to Barden University and she is just as gifted with her vocal cords as her brother, and with his leaving the group, and a couple graduating, that leaves a couple openings that she is more than ready to help fill. She was going to join the Treble Makers!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Pitch Perfect**

**Pairing: Kagome/Donald**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Do you mind if I stroke you up~"_ a soft voice drifted in from outside, a girl was sitting on her suitcase, waiting patiently for her mom to come out and drive her to the college she would be attending, the same college her brother went to before dropping out for some big job in Las Vegas. He had made their parents really mad with the choice, but...well, she wasn't going to argue with his choice, if it was her, she'd probably have done the same thing. _"Do you mind if I stroke you down, all through the night~"_

"Kagome dear, are you ready?"

Kagome stopped singing and nodded, her mom, Bumper's dad, they had a makeshift family, but she loved her step-brother, and step-father, and so long as her mother was happy, that was all that mattered. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's hope you don't follow your brothers' footsteps, and actually make it to graduation."

"Six years to try," Kagome laughed, "but whatever happens, I won't drop out; I will make it to the end no matter what."

"...keep in touch, call whenever you want to, no matter what time, I don't care, just call...I love you so much, and I am so proud of you Kagome. These past two years have been heard on you, and despite all the Drama I've put you through...you have stayed by my side and put up with it all the same...it's your turn, Kagome."

Kagome laughed, "There was no Drama, except for what Bumper brought to the table, but I find his Drama to be charming...in a condescending, arrogant, and bitchy way."

Her mother gave a shocked gasp before laughing, "Don't let Chris hear you say that, he adores Bumper, the troublemaker that he is,"

Kagome shook her head, "Treble Maker, mom...not Troublemaker."

"No, I had it right, troublemaker, he causes trouble everywhere he goes...and his insults are unnecessary."

Shrugging, Kagome got inside the car as the conversation came to a close.

**-x-x-x-**

"BYE! BE GOOD!"

Kagome blushed as she waved her mom off, her bags by her side, her trunk clutched tightly in her hands as her mother drove off, leaving her with a couple students staring curiously at her. Her mom was always outgoing, to the fullest, all the way down to saying her farewells, and this went noticed by everyone around her. Walking up to a student or at least she thought it was a student, she asked for directions to the dormitories. "Can you point me in the direction of the Baker Hall dorms?"

"Yeah, head on up this way," the guy pointed to her left, "basically, don't stop till you get to the big building, it's the only dorm building in that direction, it's across from the-"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped and apologized to the person explaining to her directions and turned, shocked out of her mind to see, the one, the only, "Bumper?"

"How's my little sis doing? Lovin' the hair, how long is it now, two feet, three? Any longer and I can use it as a date rape rope, oh, look who it is!"

Kagome watched her step-brother walk off to a group of guys and followed in shock after him, her mouth slightly agape as she nervously ran her fingers through her long hair. Yeah, it fell to her knees, so it was long, that was why she kept it tied in a braid. "What are...what are you doing here?"

Her brother ignored her as he continued towards the group.

"Bumper..." she called, "Bumper!" the boys turned as she and her brother got closer to them, "BRIAN!"

_Bumper_ turned and stared at her in disbelief, "Do not call me that..."

"Then pay attention when I call you by your other name and I won't have to use your real name!"

"What do you want?" Bumper asked, crossing his arms and giving her a look that said he _really_ didn't care.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what the guys were up to, and I thought it would be fun to see what boring female populated group you joined."

'_...excuse me!?'_ Kagome glared, but said nothing as he finally made it to the Nsync Wannabe boy band behind him. She didn't pay too much attention to their exchange. She noticed the looks they gave him; one of them looked more hurt then angry, as if he had considered her brother to be a friend. _'Bumper doesn't have friends...'_

"Since I'm not wanted here, I'll leave, Kagome, come on."

Kagome frowned, looking at the guys; she walked up curiously to them as her brother stormed off. She took a piece of paper from her satchel and scribbled something down quickly as she realized who the group of boys was. Handing it to one of the guys, she smiled and left after her brother in a quick run.

**-x-x-x-**

Donald looked into his hand and stared at the ten digits neatly written on the paper, the name, and then stared up at the retreating back of the girl.

"Did you just hook up with her?"

Donald looked to Jesse who was smiling at the scene which had taken place. "I think so..."

"Are you going to call her?"

Donald looked at the number before pocketing the paper, "We'll see,"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter, hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as my others! I love writing, and I try to put my best in everything I write, and I want that to be present when you read my work too.**


End file.
